Happy Valentines Day
by LoveWritingStories
Summary: February 14th it happened. Years of pain and abuse finally caught up with Dash Baxter. One year later, his best friend and lover visits his grave, with more than one intention. Includes DashXKwan Slash, TW: Death, mentions of abuse.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Hey everyone. I hope that you are having a Happy Valentines Day. I spent mine writing this. So, here is a angstly, slash, romantic fan fiction for my OTP which apparently nobody ships even though I have no idea because DashXKwan is practically canon, they watch the romance channel together, its pretty much canon to me.**

**TW: Non violent Death and mentions of abuse.**

**I hope that you enjoy this, it took me way longer to write it than I should have. Also, if you like this go check out my other fanfiction Behind The Mask. It has NO slash or death.**

**Well, with warnings in mind, go at it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"A year," a male voice said, standing in front of a grave with a bouquet of roses in his hand. "It's been a year since that fucking day." Tears rolled down the face of the speaker. The teenage football player, Kwan, very rarely cried, at least not when anybody could see. February 14th, one year before, his best friend in public and the boy who held his heart in private, was killed. It didn't help that Kwan blamed himself. "I'm so sorry Dash" the boy told the grave for what must have been the thousandth time that year. A small rain drizzled, as if nature was trying to hide Kwan's tears.

Every other couple in Amity Park would be sitting in some small café, or eating popcorn and watching one of the many romantic movies playing. Every other couple would be doing anything besides sitting in front of a lonely grave that nobody ever cared to visit. The rock headstone was already weathering, which made sense since it was the cheapest Kwan's family could afford. Despite everybody's harsh words that lacked any sympathy, Kwan's parents had paid for the funeral of their son's best friend. They had done it for Kwan, who couldn't stand to see his friend and lover be buried cheaply and uncaringly by the state. That's what happens when bodies go unclaimed by their family like Dash's had been. Kwan knew that none of Dash's relatives would show up to the burial. His mother had left him when he was only seven years old, and his father… His father had been the one to kill him.

Dash's father had never been a kind man, and he had filled his son's childhood with pain, suffering, anger, and fear. Of course, Dash hadn't been the only victim. His mother had shared the burden, when he was young but when she left and didn't take him with her, the abuse turned squarely on the young boy. It had lasted for years, Kwan hadn't understood it when he was a child, nor did Dash ever talk about it. He had kept up the charade of being fine for six years, until Kwan caught sight of one too many bruises. They were thirteen then. Only a year and a half later, Dash was dead.

He had died on Valentines Day while trying to sneak out, in order to celebrate the night with Kwan. Dash had done it many times before, although for some reason, that night his father hadn't yet drank himself to sleep. That night didn't end well. Kwan had been waiting in a little café, watching for his boyfriend. He had spent the past week putting together a scrap book of their time together; only he never got a chance to give it to him. Kwan had waited for hours, sending Dash numerous text messages. 'In a fury, he left. Kwan drove past Dash's house, mostly to see if his car was still there; it was, and so was about seven others with flashing lights. One ambulance and six police cars.

Kwan's heart had picked up speed, his breath caught in his throat, and a feeling of disbelief and fear washed over him; he didn't even bother properly parking his car before getting out and running towards the house it was blocked off with that awful yellow "Crime Scene Do Not Enter" tape. A few people on the street had already come to see what was happening, according to them, the Baxter house was always quiet. Kwan pushed through the nosey neighbors as panic set in. "Dash!" he screamed as a police officer ran over to try and keep him from breaking past the tape. But once Kwan saw it, he stopped fighting to get through. A body bag was being taken out of the house. He couldn't have dealt with it if he was an adult, let alone a teenager. A moment later, Dash's father was taken out of the house in hand cuffs. It didn't take long for Kwan to put the pieces together. "You bastard!" he had screamed at the monster that had killed Dash. "I'll…. I'll kill you…. I'll fucking kill you," he sobbed much quieter.

And now, one year later, he stood at Dash's grave, with roses in hand.

"Dash" he said, feeling a bit awkward talking to a grave as another tear rolled down his face. "I miss you. God I miss you," There was a pause, as if Kwan were waiting for a reply that would never come. After a moment, he spoke again. "I still can't believe you're gone. It's been a year and I still…" the teen dissolved into quiet sobs. "I don't know how to live without you Dash. I've known you since I was five, when we met on the first day of kindergarten. I can't breathe without you. The air just feels so lifeless, knowing that I can't share it with you. My heart just feels so empty, it's like there is a hole that no matter what won't heal. Its like part of me died that day, and it's like I'm not living; only existing. I don't know what to do, Dash. I honestly don't," Kwan spoke through tears; it had been a long time since he had given himself permission to cry. "I don't know why I'm left here but I don't want to be. I want to be with you. Dash, I love you, I still want to spend my life with you but I can't," his words were almost inaudible through the river of his tears. "I want to spend those hot summer days sitting in the tree in my back yard, eating cheezies and chips. I want to spend the long cold winter nights with you, watching the romance channel, and I want to spend the weekends and days off dancing around and listening to one of your stupid One Direction CDs or some other boy band. Dash I want you, I love you. Everybody keeps telling me to get over it, and move on, because you're dead and not coming back, god it makes me so angry. And to make it worse, I know that you would tell me the same thing, and I know that they're right, but Dash I can't. I can't move on, because I love you." At last Kwan fell to his knees in front of the forgotten and unloved grave. "I….Love…You," he sobbed, and held the roses to his chest.

Kwan sure how long he sat there, sobbing but by the time he stopped, the rain had too. The earth was left with that beautiful fresh smell, as if the whole world had just been cleansed. At last he spoke, "We live in a town of ghosts, and yet, the one person I want to return, wont. It isn't fair," he took deeps breaths as he tried to keep himself from crying again. At last Kwan just began to talk, about everything. "Schools been hard, without you there, everyone's been trying to gain the spot as the most popular. I've had geeky kids come up to me and try to make friends, who do they think they are? Some people seem upset. Surprisingly, both Paulina and Star are pretty broken up about it. Fenton too. He cares more than you're own mother, than our teammates. God, don't any of them understand? You were murdered at the hands of your father after years of abuse, why don't they understand that?!" Even his best efforts couldn't keep the next wave of tears from coming.

Kwan looked at the flowers in his hands. And more importantly, the note tucked between the roses. It was short and sweet, and he knew what he was about to do would upset many people, but he didn't care. There's nothing that he wouldn't do for love, and nothing that he wouldn't do for Dash. Part of Kwan knew that his long time friend, and short time lover, wouldn't be happy with him, but the other part didn't care. Kwan placed the roses gently in front of the headstone. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Dash. I am so sorry," he told the grave one last time before turning away.

That night was a harsh one. By morning the news had reached every ear in Amity Park. It took them a day to find the roses, which for some reason had yet to even start wilting. But more importantly, it took them a day find the note. It had taken Kwan hours to come up with the right words to say.

Kwan had killed his himself. Nobody knew how to react, or what to say. It came as a shock to most, although some had seen it coming all along. A few people still couldn't understand why he had done it a year after Dash died, why he had waited so long. Although he had explained it perfectly.

The note. The note he had left in the roses held three simple words. Three words that so many people had said that day. Those three over used words were the most powerful thing the people of Amity Park had ever heard.

_**Happy Valentines Day.**_

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed that. I am sorry if it was cheesy but whatever. Favorite and Review, follow I guess but this is a oneshot. Again, if you like my head canon about Dash being abused I do have a fanfiction circling that entitled Behind The Mask although it is a separate story from this. I also explain more in depth as to why that is a head canon that i have in that story.**

**Have a very Happy Valentines Day everybody. I hope to see you next time I write something :)**


End file.
